Lo que me conviene contar
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Lo sabía, desde que esa chica apareció solo supo ocasionar problemas; aparte de destruir una amistad con aquella inocencia fingida, logro quebrar dos mentes. ¿No se conformó con solo uno de nosotros?
**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece solo la trama.

 **Notas y advertencias:**

AU, OoC, palabras altisonantes, muerte de personaje.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

* * *

 _Era una linda ilusión, cuando me observa pareciera llorar y en ocasiones intenta atacarme pero yo termino por acabar con la ilusión, le gano una y otra vez. Es poco interesante. Me siento solo e impotente porque al quien realmente quiero ver no sabe de mi, se olvido, se obligo a olvidarse de mi._

 _Sé que muchos estarán preguntando por mí. No se preocupen por nada; ya que soy invencible… aunque, ahora que lo pienso… ni yo mismo se dónde estoy. De hecho si lo sé otra cosa es que no quiera seguir recordando o más bien terminar por reconocerlo ¡Mierda!, olvidémonos de cosas insignificantes. Mejor les cuento como todos me admiran y me consideran su héroe porque eso es lo que soy._

Bien, nunca me quejado de la vida por cosas insignificantes, tengo lo que quiero y si no, hago lo posible e incluso hasta lo imposible con el único fin de obtenerlo ¡y no es que sea egoísta!, para nada.

El simple hecho de que cuando era un niño no contaba con una vida normal. Para empezar mi familia no contaba con mucho dinero pero tampoco estábamos mal, no me podía quejar o al menos eso era al principio. Mis padres comenzaron pelear para después incluso llegar a los golpes. Mi hermano no soporto y entro en depresión, ellos detuvieron sus peleas y ambos consiguieron trabajar más tiempo mientras yo quedaba cuidado de él.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco hasta mejorar, no se hubiera resuelto de no ser porque mis padres no se quedaron de brazos cruzados; hicieron su mayor esfuerzo.

Una verdad me golpeo más adelante: el dinero lo consiguieron por realizar actividades ilícitas. Los perdoné, de no ser por mis padres mi hermano ya no estuviera con vida.

En poco tiempo me di cuenta que ser conformista no resolvería los futuros problemas, no quería estar estancado siempre en lo mismo. De ahí la forma de querer lograr todo lo que me proponga. Y entrar a esa escuela tan prestigiosa y salir siendo uno de los… ¡no uno! , el mejor de toda la escuela, de mi generación… sin duda alguna no había nada en el mundo para impedirlo.

Entre con éxito siendo uno de los mejores con mayor puntaje, de hecho el segundo mejor, por desgracia alguien me gano el puesto número uno, me moleste. Como sea eso no impedirá mi objetivo. Primero debería conseguir amigos, eso con el tiempo me daría popularidad y luego los demás me seguirían y acatarían mis órdenes. Ah-hahaha~

 _0*0*0*0_

Cuando termine mi presentación ante el grupo. Ellos me miraron como si fuera un engreído, incluso un chico de ojos verdes, pelo rubio y con un mal humor me llamo idiota. Para lo que me importo de seguro me tenía envidia. Bien, alguien popular siempre será envidiado. Voy por buen camino eso significa que será más fácil.

Me senté satisfecho mientras esperaba ansiosamente que mis compañeros terminaran de presentarse para comenzar las clases y poder superar a esa persona que me robo el puesto número uno.

Solo quedaban dos chicos por presentarse uno de ellos se mostraba seguro, a simple vista era un chico determinado mientras el otro se mostraba asustado, dudoso de estar en el aula. Tal como sospeche, el pelirrojo era ese sujeto al que debía superar hasta que menciono ser egresado de la escuela siendo el primero en su generación; solo estaba presente para observar a los novatos. Entonces si él no fue el que me supero… —Me alegra felicitar a este chico— señalo al que estaba a su lado interrumpiendo a la vez mis pensamientos. — Espero y sigas siendo el mejor.

La presentación termino. El de ojos rubí junto al chico de ojos verde olivo salió del aula ya que una pelirroja de obres rosas los llamo para firmar unos documentos. La chica no disimulaba en nada al contemplar enamorada al que creí competencia. Por otro lado, este le correspondía provocando en varias compañeras el susurrar comentarios positivos sobre lo bien que se veían juntos.

Esa chica al parecer es alegre, de personalidad burbujeante no lo niego tiene buen cuerpo. Si consigo una novia como ella sería perfecta para dar buena imagen a los demás y lograr más afinidad de la normal.

— Hola, me llamo…— El pasado se encargó de hacerme una persona competitiva quien querría tener una relación amistosa con la competencia. No trataría con amabilidad al enemigo.

— Sé cómo te llamas, te acabas de presentar.

— Perdón solo quería ser amable contigo. ¿Así que tú fuiste el segundo lugar?, ¡no es genial! Olvidando eso que te parecería poder ser amigos— Te hubiese gritado de no ser porque el actuar así solo lograría dar mala impresión a mis futuros lacayos. Sonreí y decline tu oferta a ti solo te veo como rival.

 _0*0*0*0_

Que coraje saber que uno haga grandes esfuerzos por ser el mejor en todo, llega uno niño que al parecer ha tenido todo en la vida sin necesidad de alzar un dedo, sonrisa boba y siendo amable con todos y de inmediato se vuelve el más popular.

 _Se nota que la mayoría te sigue por dinero, esa es mi único alivio. O eso quería creer de ti._

No importaba el lugar al que fueras, siempre terminabas por agradarle a todos, inclusive a mí. _¿Ser amigos? Perdón pero primero quiero enfocarme en la escuela y ser el más popular para descubrir quien vale la pena tener mi amistad. Ahora solo te veré como rival._

Y si tanto me repudiaba tu amistad porque ahora estoy en una cafetería a tu lado comiendo cuando las clases concluyeron. Debo admitir que su semblante de inocente y su perseverancia logro no solo ganarse la amistad de todos sino también la mía.

¡Sorpresa! Solo con juntarme contigo de igual manera logre ser popular. Lograste hacer olvidar mi obsesiva competencia, al ser amigos ambos tratábamos que saliéramos igual en cuanto a calificaciones y digo tratábamos ya que en ocasiones las decimales hacían la diferencia. Lo reconfortante era que la mayoría de las veces ganaba.

* * *

Al quinto semestre conocí a una linda chica. Su mirada demostraba inocencia, su sonrisa era angelical, apenas se acercó a mi lado y al pronunciar su nombre me enamoré de ella.

Intente hacer lo posible para que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos cuando, descubrí una cruda verdad, ella se acercó a mi lado pero no con un interés en mi persona sino en mi amigo. Salió mi lado egoísta y a sabiendas que mi amigo correspondía sus sentimientos hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para evitar que su amor creciera.

En ese tiempo varias facetas que incluso yo mismo desconocía fueron reveladas, mi mascara se desquebrajo hasta romperse y mostrar mi verdadero ser.

Poco me importo hacer sufrir a mi amigo; los rumores y las humillaciones hasta hacerlo llorar fueron poco, lo único que me importaba era esa hermosa chica.

Los demás se dieron cuenta, se pusieron de su lado y yo quede como el villano, y tanto que me decía ser héroe. Incluso el villano tiene aliados y esos aliados fueron los pocos que se quedaron conmigo; fue más por miedo y el trato que le daba a los demás la razón por la que permanecieron "apoyándome".

Después de todo el daño que hice al ingenuo Boomer y los rumores negativos que le daba a la rubia de mi amigo no fueron nada.

Todo esfuerzo fue en vano cuando ese insolente una tarde se armó de valor, arriesgando a dar hasta su última oportunidad con tal de ser correspondido; su decisión me tomo desprevenido y esa jugada no la pude evitar.

Ese chico me traiciono. Al día siguiente ya estaban saliendo.

Mi último movimiento también alcanzaría a afectarme pero cegado por la envía, el egoísmo y los celos; la adrenalina fue mi motor, el que me impulso a avanzar y arriesgara todo.

Utilizando una máscara de amabilidad la cual que antes creí parte de mi verdadera esencia me acerque a ella y con palabras bonitas la convencí de llevarla a su casa.

Tan ingenua como siempre. Cayó en mi telaraña de mentiras. Grito desesperada al no poder salir del lugar donde la había encerrado. Me preguntaba el porqué de mis acciones; sus preguntas pasaron de ser suplicas a exigencias.

Querida Miyako, ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él en vez de mí? Sabías que él es mala persona y aun así lo preferiste. Por eso, si eres de mi amigo… ¿porque no eres mía también?, después de todo él y yo solemos compartir todo. Pero encontré una grieta en esas palabras. Yo no te quiero compartir.

Encerrado en esos pensamientos te las ingeniaste para escabullirte, golpear mi cabeza para escapar por completo de mí; tu intención era noquearme, es una lástima que no te haya funcionado.

Desde la primera vez que te vi soñé con compartir contigo todo y tú hicieras lo mismo; estar en una relación recíproca. Si mi cabeza duele a punzadas a causa del golpe… tú debes sentir lo mismo.

Porque no llore al deshacerme de tu cuerpo. Bien sé que cometí homicidio, creí que al actuar con la típica frase si no eres mí de nadie serás; lloraría al ver tu cuerpo. Me equivoque, tal vez lo que tenía contigo solo fue simple obsesión. Lo último que quiero es seguir sabiendo de ti.

* * *

Me di cuenta de algo, algo que ambos tienen en común y esa es la ingenua inocencia al tentarse el corazón. Con solo fingir arrepentimiento basto para ser perdonado.

— Lo siento, como buen amigo te apoyare en tu relación con Miyako— Sonreíste y yo lo hice contigo. Sonreí con sinceridad al observar como volvió tu felicidad, me agrado ver que actuaste a ser el mismo de antes. El error que cometí fue descargar mi frustración y egoísmo contigo. No te lo merecías. Debí saber que todo el odio que sentía dirigido hacia a ti era absurdo. Es gracioso y a la vez frustrante el enterarme que odié a la persona equivocada. A la que en realidad debí de odiar era a esa linda rubia.

* * *

Algo anda mal. Te veo afligido desde que uno sujetos te llamaron a dirección y no regresaste hasta la semana siguiente. ¿Qué te habrán hecho? o peor aun, ¿qué te dijeron de mí para que me trates tan distante?

Lo extraño fue que me pediste prestado mi palo de Hockey y al negarte el prestarlo en vez de bromear por mi egoísmo solo reíste y saliste de casa.

Hermano mío, sé que esos tipo te hablaron mal de mí o tal vez ella me delato, debí cortarle la lengua y cocerle la boca para que no hablara.

Te pregunte de ella con el temor de que supieras la verdad. — Ya no me habla, probablemente termino conmigo y no tuvo el valor de decirme a la cara que ya no soporta verme.

El verte sufrir solo me indico que hice lo correcto al haber cometido homicidio. Te abrace y tu lloraste en mi hombro. Tal vez las causas hayan sido diferentes pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Solté un suspiro cuando tu semblante volvió a ser el mismo, solo que… no, debe ser mi imaginación y por eso no vi ese característico brillo en tus ojos, tus notas bajaron y comenzaste a aislarte de la sociedad. Años atrás me hubiera alegrado para autoproclamar victoria, ahora no es el caso y eso me lastima. Tu sufrimiento me alcanzo.

* * *

— Te felicito por tan buena actuación, cuando le dirás la verdad— Me reclamo un chico de ojos verdes y hastía mirada pero a la vez recriminadora y autoritaria. El mismo chico que recibió a los de nuevo ingreso. Me sorprende la cantidad de miradas que puede hacer a la vez sin que parezca un visco o algún loco.

— No entiendo nada y más te vale que tu explicación no sea para hacerme enfadar— Lo abrace invadiendo su espacio personal. Con agilidad se soltó de mi abrazo tanto me sorprendió como me molesto. Era injusto que ese chico de físico más débil al mío haya sido más fuerte y ágil para ser capaz de soltarse de mi agarre.

— No soy un suicida, a distancia se ve que si digo algo que no te parece perderás la cordura y un sociópata incluso puede llegar a ser astuto sin darse cuenta, no baja la guardia aun si su oponente se confía por creer tener ventaja. Tal como tú eres capaz de perder la cordura… no eres el único, incluso hasta el más cuerdo quebrara si se le sabe tocar su punto— Apenas contenías la alegría al explicarme.

— Claro que es una forma de explicarlo para que un inútil como tú entienda— Término por burlarse. Ese tipo está loco, cree que por tener familia relacionada con el ocultismo, hechicería, brujería y no sé qué más puede presumir ser algún vidente, de saberlo todo.

— Créeme que no te extrañare— Ese extranjero, desde que lo conocí solo se ha dedicado a reprocharme todo y limitarme. _Porque no eres considerado como Miyako y desapareces sin dejar rastro, no te recriminare por huir como cobarde a tu país de origen._

* * *

— Basta, no me hagas reír— Mi risa hizo eco en la bodega. — Vaya Boomer este lugar es asombroso. ¿Sabes que me imagino al estar en este lugar? ¡Vamos, sabes la respuesta!— Tener que fingir ser un chico ingenuo solo para que vuelvas a ser el mismo me está costando trabajo. Y todo por culpa de un demonio de pelo rubio disfrazado de ángel quien sembró la semilla de la perdición en ambos.

— ¿Sabes? Cada vez que veo un lugar como este no puedo dejar de imaginar las escenas que siempre pasan en las películas— Insistía por obtener una respuesta tuya, te cuesta mucho volver a dirigirme la palabra como antes.

— sabes que muy apenas enciendo el televisor— De nuevo esa actitud tan distante conmigo. Ese maldito extranjero debió ponerte en mi contra. —Oye. ¿Te acuerdas que me te pedí prestado tu palo de Hockey y tú por egoísta no me lo quisiste prestar?

— Si, lo siento en verdad no fue por esa razón…

— Lo sé. Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que estaba roto no me habría molestado— Así que solo estabas molesto por eso. Que infantil. No queriendo agravar la situación te seguí el juego.

— Fue un accidente. La verdad cuando quise golpear el disco por error di con algo duro— Reprimí una risa al recordar que fue lo duro que golpee. — Ahora que recuerdo me moleste tanto, comencé a golpear repetidas veces lo mismo a causa del enojo— Mis palabras me recordaron cuando mi madre menciono que: entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma. Cuánta razón tiene.

— Ah, era eso— Se detuvo y dio la vuelta por la maquinaria del lugar. Lo perdí de vista. Algo me golpeo el rostro, me queje por recibir el golpe sin embargo no me pude enojar contigo cuando después de semanas enojado conmigo te reíste, de mí; más bien fue burla pero eso me fue suficiente para que me embelesara por tu actitud infantil.

Recogí el objeto con el cual me golpeaste y como siempre hago cuando recibo un regalo tuyo lo desenvolví. Me alarme al ver que era un palo de Hockey y por inercia lo solté ¿Cómo llego a dar este objeto a mis manos?

— En verdad no me mentiste al decir que se había roto, aprecio tu honestidad— No, esto no puede ser. Me deshice de él… — Me costó trabajo encontrarlo pero finalmente valió la pena el tiempo invertido, sobre todo limpiarle la pintura roja; inclusive me esforcé en armarlo.

Me hiperventile por el nerviosismo. Sin éxito te busque por los alrededores para encontrarte.

— Boomer no estoy para juegos. Bien te dije que esta bodega podría parecer a una escenario de terror pero no era para que te lo tomaras en serio— Reclame más alarmado que molesto, comencé a tener miedo de estar en este lugar pero no me iría sin ti, debíamos salir de este lugar que te esta haciendo perder la cabeza.

— A diferencia tuya yo no bromeo. Podre tener una actitud infantil pero soy serio cuando la situación lo amerita. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no soy impulsivo… a diferencia de otros.

— Déjate de…— Se abalanzo como si fuera su presa, forceje para liberarme de su peso pero el que tuviera un destornillador en mano se me era más difícil.

— Eres un maldito ¿porque lo hiciste? ¿Qué te hizo para que la mataras de esa forma tan despiadada?

Porque mostrarme amable — Esa perra nos estaba separando, ¿entiendes? Incluso me sedujo desde el primer día para que te odiara. ¿No recuerdas todo el daño que te hice? Todo por su culpa—, retire la máscara para mostrarle mi verdadera actitud.

— MENTIRA. Todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo. Sé que ella no termino conmigo por voluntad propia. Tú solo te deshiciste de ella sin pensar en mí, el enterarme de su estado me lastimo más de lo que supones.

 _Tienes razón, todo lo hice por ti y mira como me agradeces. Hacerte entrar en razón es imposible. Tu vista demostraba odió, me hieres con tu actitud._

— ¿PORQUE FUI TAN FUI TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO PARA CONFIAR EN TI?— Todo esfuerzo por librarme de ti fue en vano es como si de un momento a otro te hubieras hecho más fuerte que yo. _'Un sociópata es peligroso si te confías de él pero un psicópata… ja, adivina quién será más peligroso'._

En que me equivoque.

— H-herma…no— Ni esa simple palabra salía bien de mi boca. — Y-yo— El destornillador se incrustaba para salir de mi cuerpo una y una y otra vez, apagando mi vida lenta y dolorosamente siendo como una tortura de las que antes disfrutaba ver. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, lo último que vi de ti fueron esas lagrimas recorrer tus mejillas Te divertía picotear mi cuerpo o llorabas por deshacerte de mí en un impulso.

Si lloras porque ahora ríes. Intente limpiarlas tus lagrimas pero mi cuerpo ya no soporto el dolor y mi cuerpo quedó paralizado, viendo por última vez lo impulsivo que podías llegar a ser.

— C-Cody, porque no te mueves. ¿Ya era tu hora o acaso yo la adelante? Hahaha~ Es una lástima que no veas como quedaste. Ha-hahah~ ¿Idiota? ¡Idiota, no me dejes solo!

 _Boomer no fue mi intención volverte un psicópata. Porque ahora que descubriste lo capaz que eres no te detendrás y atraerás a individuos sin remordimiento. Esa venganza o justicia como lo quieras llamar solo te trajo destrucción y será imposible que salgas de ella. Al menos que termines igual o peor que yo._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Algunos se estarán preguntando qué onda con este trama y ni me pregunten porque ni yo misma se porque se me ocurrió escribirlo. Incluso si se preguntan porque si Cody ya estaba muerto, hace la introducción haciendo alusión de estar en otra vida y consiente de sus actos; la respuesta es porque esa es la idea (ademas en el protagonista).

Se podría decir que quedo condenado a ver todo lo que Boomer hará en un futuro hasta que muera. Recuerden que se mencionó y personaje relacionado con el "ocultismo" aunque en realidad se dedique a otra cosa.

Originalmente tenia la iniciativa de hacer la trama en diez capítulos pero tengo otros fics que aun no termino y mi tiempo es limitado, disculpen si hubo algunos saltos de tiempo bastante notorios.

Ok, es todo por mi parte.

Bye...


End file.
